


Is There A Problem Officer?

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Car Sex, Cop Fetish, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Police Officer Zayn, Rimming, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets pulled over by a ridiculously beautiful police officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There A Problem Officer?

Niall wasn’t sure how much he had to drink tonight but he sure drank a lot. He’s a Horan, of course he did. Thankfully there were no cars on the road at 3 a.m. so he wasn’t too worried about getting in a collision especially since he was well over the limit and it was a bit difficult to keep his eyes focused. Even though he knew how very illegal and rather dangerous this could be he was still enjoying his buzz and jamming out to the stereo.

 

That stopped when he heard that heart stopping ‘whoop whoop’ from behind him. Through his blurred vision he saw flashes of red and blue.

 

Fuck.

 

He very carefully pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the car. He knew his breath probably reeked of liquor and his face was slightly pink-damn Irish paleness-and the man was obviously drunk. His breathing sped up and his heart raced as well, he’d never been caught before but every dog has their day he supposed.

 

He heard a tapping on his window and saw a bright light come through the glass. He winced at the painful slam to his corneas but rolled down the window letting the soothing ac air flood into the summer heat. He looked up and his vision automatically stopped blurring at the sight.

 

This officer of the law was gorgeous. His hat covered a well manicured cut and he saw that he had hair black as the night sky around them. His smooth tan skin was clean shaven and he had a jaw line that should be illegal if you asked Niall. Pretty pink lips that were just full enough and bright golden brown eyes. Niall’s slightly bloodshot eyes raked down his frame seeing he was around the same build with thin hips and long arms that his black uniform clung to in the heat.

 

He saw a bead of sweat trail down the man’s neck and disappear under his collar. Niall wanted to be that bead of sweat. Seeing how very pretty this young man was had him stiffening in his pants and it didn’t help he was already horny after that one short bloke-Josh he thought-totally left him in the bar bathroom after a heated snog with a raging hard on and no one to touch him.

 

“Excuse me sir, license and registration.” His deep voice slowly instructed and it wasn’t the ac escaping his car that made him shiver. It was his voice and accent, very specific to a region and like honey in the humid air.

 

“What seems to be the problem officer?” Niall asked trying his best not to slur but he figured he did. His Irish accent came out thicker than normal as he leaned over to pull his paperwork from the glove box with the flashlight still shining into his car. He prayed that not only would he not be arrested for DUI but also that the light from the hot cop’s flashlight wouldn’t shine over his very visible stiff groin.

 

“Well you were swerving a bit back there sir.” The officer spoke up again as he checked the paperwork and deemed it to be his car. Niall looked up and saw a shiny badge saying “Malik” on it. Officer Malik, Niall shivered again.

 

“Have you been drinking tonight?” He asked.

 

Okay, now this is where Niall had to choose. Both lie and it be blatant that he did or be truthful and maybe get a slap on the wrist or something. He chose the latter.

 

“Uh yeah, I’ve had a few but I was just on my way home Officer Malik, scouts honor.” He smiled and poured on the Irish charm his mother always said could get him out of trouble.

 

“Ah, I see. Please step out of the car.”

 

Fuck. Guess the charm didn’t work this time.

 

Niall grumbled and regretfully got out of the car with his bulge quite prominent and was directed to place his hands on the hood of the cop car. He walked over and did so and felt the cop stand behind him, almost too close, and his dark hands came around and began patting him down.

 

But this wasn’t a normal pat down; he was more caressing the Irish bloke than patting him down. His hands rubbed up and down his arms-he was wearing a beater so it’s not like he could hide anything in his skin-but the man continued up and down his biceps. Was that a squeeze?

 

Yeah. That was definitely a squeeze.

 

Niall being drunk and horny and feeling that this wasn’t normal procedure actually pressed his ass backwards to be met with Officer Malik’s groin and the man pressed forward against him. Then the man’s hands snaked around his chest and sort of massaged his pectorals and abdomen. Then they slipped back down to his hips and Niall was painfully aroused now. His cock was bulging through his jeans and pressing into the hood of the car that flashed red and blue across his pale skin.

 

The officer rubbed up and down his legs checking his ankles and calves then gingerly slipped between his thighs and it was already so hot out but the officer made his skin burn through the denim. He moaned and didn’t even mean to. Then the officer did something he really shouldn’t have done. He cupped Niall’s cheeks and squeezed them with his chest pressed flat to his back.

 

Niall moaned again and let his head fall back onto the man’s shoulders to feel a nibble to his throat. Then those warm hands of Officer Malik wrapped forward and palmed Niall’s bulge through his jeans getting his hips to buck into the touch.

 

“You’ve been very bad Mr. Horan, driving under the influence, reckless driving, you weren’t wearing a seatbelt and now you’re seducing an officer of the law on duty.” The man purred into Niall’s ear making him whimper and bite his bottom lip, maybe getting pulled over wasn’t so bad after all.

 

“Yes sir, been very bad Officer Malik.” Niall moaned out as the man kept palming him through his jeans and his beater began to dampen with his sweat from not only how hot it was outside but also cause this cop had his body flushed with his own and they shared scorching heat.

 

“Come with me.” He said again and Niall felt his wrists being linked together and cold metal clinking around them. Handcuffs. Officer Malik then walked him to the back of the car and pushed him in but he wasn’t allowed to sit but bent over with his forehead to the seat then he felt the cop’s groin against his raised bum.

 

He thankfully left the door open so some form of air could get into the stifling back seat compartment that was separated by a metal cage like wall. Officer Malik pulled Niall up slightly so that his mouth could latch onto his slightly sweaty throat and shoulder while his hands began unbuttoning Niall’s jeans and pulled them down so his cock could finally be released and bum to be hit with cooler air.

 

He hissed feeling his groin and ass be caressed by a breeze then wrapped with a warm hand to his shaft. His extremely thick Irish cock with the fleshy pink foreskin was leaking already as this officer of the law in his solid black uniform was tugging it with amazing wrist flicks. He moaned feeling the man still sucking on his neck and jerking him off.

 

Niall could feel Officer Malik’s bulge pressing into his bare bum and he started to keen on the bulge as it teased his crack making his hole flutter and beg for anything. The two sweat more and more together soaking Niall’s beater; his balls were wet and jiggled as this cop was still beating him off. The cop’s other hand came down to massage Niall’s furry ball sack and Niall was dying right now, this beautiful officer was pulling and tugging his body parts in perfect rhythm.

 

Then his hands were gone and Niall was being pushed back down so his ass was up and bare, he heard the officer unzip his pants and he turned to see the most groan inducing cock he’d ever seen. This cop had an eight inch, circumcised cock the same olive tan color as his skin with a thick nest of black hair around the base. His balls were covered in the same color hair and his slight pink tip was the perfect shape, the shaft was thicker near the tip and it tapered to something thinner near the base with four massive veins up the shaft.

 

He needed that.

 

His eyes slammed shut and neck threw back when he felt the cop’s face bury itself between slightly sweaty ass cheeks and the man’s tongue came out to flick and tongue at Niall’s hole. The feeling of this extremely wet appendage dancing between his cheeks and stretching his pink rim had his body trembling and back arching into the touch. The tongue was lapping at his insides and the rough texture rubbed sinfully against the extremely sensitive skin of his rim. His hole was being opened and closed by rough wet wiggling ferocity making him sweat even more.

 

“Oh fuck Officer Malik, oh fuck!” He cried out as he felt the man’s pink tongue breach his hole and wiggle inside him even more. He began to rock his ass on the man’s tongue feeling it deepening into his canal. The man pulled back and with a low gravelly voice said, “My name’s Zayn.” And dove back into Niall’s hole after spitting on it to swirl his tongue inside making Niall lose all inhibitions as this point.

 

“Oh Zayn, oh god!” Niall cried out again feeling his hole being tongued and stretched open and cheeks being spread by the his hands. Zayn pulled back and spit on his hole that was redder and swollen, “I gotta fuck you now.” He growled out.

 

Niall only whimpered and nodded his head as he watched Zayn with his black uniform shirt open to reveal his amazing torso with tattoos and small abs and a sheen of sweat coming down it and his cock throbbing and looking painful. Zayn then spit into his palm and wiped it over his shaft making it shiny and drip. He lined himself up and breached Niall’s tongue opened hole and slammed inside.

 

Niall screamed feeling him being ripped open and that godforsaken mixture of pain and pleasure had him seeing stars and felt nothing but full. Zayn started to slam his hips into the Irishman getting the car to shake and windows to fog even though the door was still open. “Fuck you’re so tight baby.” He moaned out as more sweat rolled down his chest and abs and he tossed off his hat with one hand to let his hair fall flat against his forehead.

 

He gripped Niall’s still handcuffed wrists to pull on and his other to steady the pale hips of the man he was fucking and watched as his thicker near the tip tan cock was stretching and spreading this pale ass apart. He bit his lip and groaned as his cock was in a vacuum lock of a passageway and each time he pulled out he could feel the suction get more and more.

 

Niall was flexing and tensing each time that delicious member of Zayn’s plundered his tunnel and it would brush against his prostate making his own cock-now unbelievably hard and slapping against his stomach-throb and pulse. The two let curses and heavy breaths out as Zayn continued to plow his captive holding onto his metal clad wrists and hip that would leave finger shaped bruises and Niall didn’t know if he would pass out because of heat exhaustion or pleasure first.

 

“I’m fucking close Niall. So fucking close. Fucking sweet ass baby.” Zayn snapped his hips and sped up his actions. He knew he was hitting the man’s sweet spot each time now because his body would twitch and he’d gasp for air with his face pressed in the back seat.

 

“Oh fuck! Cum inside me Officer!” Niall screamed out and without even being touched he shot wads of his cum across the interior of the car with the pressure of Zayn’s cock against his prostate, his cock twitched and pushed his spunk out the slit onto the seat. His clenching and back arch added to his direct orders for him to cum had Zayn dumping his heavy spurts of cum deep inside a trembling and sweat soaked Niall.

 

“FUCK!” He growled through gritted teeth pulling Niall’s arms farther behind his back and pushing his swollen cock deep into the man. His hips stuttered and his cock was now softening but he could feel his semen swish inside the Irish man and he slipped out getting a whimper in response. Zayn helped Niall with his pants and even cleaned his cock off for him with his mouth getting the captive to moan watching as Officer Malik, with his shirt wide open and hair flat, turn him over to flick his tongue across Niall’s tip and suckle the foreskin and head till clean.

 

He stood out of the car and reassembled his uniform but didn’t let Niall get out of the back of the car or take off his handcuffs. He shut the door and got in the front seat.

 

“Oi! What the fuck mate! You’re just gonna fuck me then arrest me still!” Niall was angry but more than that he was hurt. Just another piece of ass to someone.

 

“No you’re not being arrested love, but you’re way too drunk to drive and I don’t want something to happen to you. You’re just gonna sleep it off at the station, I promise no charges or anything will happen.” The man spoke soothingly as he fixed his short black hair under his hat. He blasted the ac so that he didn’t look like he was just fucking the man in handcuffs.

 

Zayn brought them to the station and even took off the handcuffs letting Niall into a cell. Niall sat down on the bed rather angrily but the officer kneeled in front of him and placed his elbows on the man’s knees, “I’m sending Officers Styles and Tomlinson to fetch your car and bring it home for you. I will personally take you home myself in a few hours. Just get some sleep okay?” And the man smiled standing up.

 

Niall couldn’t really be angry now. He wasn’t being arrested, just being taken care of by this really nice cop with an amazing cock. Then he felt a pair of lips to his forehead as his eyes fluttered shut and he didn’t realize how tired he was until all he saw was black.

 

A few hours later-at around 8 a.m.-he awoke and asked to be let out. Officer Malik came back wearing normal clothes, a pair of nice jeans and a form fitting t-shirt and his hair was styled, “Did you sleep alright Niall?”

 

“Yeah actually Officer Malik.” He smiled at the man and now sober he liked the way this man looked and sounded even better. He felt the dull throb in his bum and bet a million pounds that him in bed was even better sober as well.

 

“Please, I’m off duty. Call me Zayn.”

 

Zayn did as promised and drove Niall home where his car was in fact in his driveway and he thanked the nice officer for not arresting him and for the other thing as well.

 

“Sorry about that mate, just ugh, you’re absolutely beautiful and I was real horny. Got stood up at the bar I was leaving.” He shrugged with his hand on the door.

 

“S’alright can’t imagine why anyone would stand you up. You’re gorgeous Niall and you seem like a nice bloke.” He smiled shyly at him still in the patrol car. Zayn had said he has a normal vehicle but drives this to and from and while at work on patrol.

 

“Thanks, um would you like to come in for breakfast maybe? I make a mean stack of pancakes.” He asked him, he thought this dude was pretty cool to be honest. The conversation they had had on the way back to Niall’s was more than pleasant and if that kiss to the forehead last night was any indication, Niall would say that Officer Malik kind of fancied him.

 

“That’s sounds lovely, thank you.” He made his way out of the car and stopped when Niall turned and told him, “Oh, you might want to grab the handcuffs. Just saying.” He winked and made his way up to the door with a very noticeable swish in his hips.

 

Zayn internally growled and didn’t really care about pancakes anymore.


End file.
